


I'll hold you close (never let go)

by Salem_05



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Afterlife, Aftermath of Violence, Angry Wilbur Soot, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Incest, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Love, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: Tommy shot up with a cry, shaking violently. Realizing he was no longer in the prison, stuck with Dream, the person he feared most, filled him with relief. The blonde let out a sigh at this revelation.He looked around the new, unfamiliar environment, trying to figure out where he was. It was empty, and big, but the weirdest thing was, it was white. There seemed to be no floor or ceiling either, yet Tommy was somehow still standing. Or floating? His feet weren't exactly connected to the non-existent ground."Where the hell am I..?" Tommy muttered, filled with confusion."You're in the afterlife."Tommy's eyes widened at that voice, and he frantically looked around for the source, hoping against all hope that he was wrong about who it belonged to.Blue eyes met brown, and the blonde's heart immediately fell."Wilbur..?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	1. Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still upset about Tommy's death so I've decided to make everyone suffer as well  
> Hope you all cry lol

Tommy shot up with a cry, shaking violently. Realizing he was no longer in the prison, stuck with Dream, the person he feared most, filled him with relief. The blonde let out a sigh at this revelation.

He looked around the new, unfamiliar environment, trying to figure out where he was. It was empty, and big, but the weirdest thing was, it was white. There seemed to be no floor or ceiling either, yet Tommy was somehow still standing. Or floating? His feet weren't exactly connected to the non-existent ground.

"Where the hell am I..?" Tommy muttered, filled with confusion.

"You're in the afterlife."

Tommy's eyes widened at that voice, and he frantically looked around for the source, hoping against all hope that he was wrong about who it belonged to.

Blue eyes met brown, and the blonde's heart immediately fell.

"Wilbur..?" 

Wilbur smiled at the younger boy, hands in his pockets and soft chocolate eyes filled with love and another feeling Tommy couldn't quite place.

"Hey. Long time, no see, Toms."

"H-How are you-" Tommy swallowed, trying to collect himself. "How are you here, Wilbur? Wherever here is.."

"I don't think that's the question you should be asking, Tommy." The brunette replied. "The real question is 'why are 𝘺𝘰𝘶 here?'"

"What do you mean?" The blonde stammered, growing even more confused with each passing second. "What's going on, Wilbur?"

Wilbur smiled sadly, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking over to Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he opened his mouth to say,

"You're dead, Tommy."

The blonde's eyes widened, and he looked up to the older male, who simply stared back at him. Finally, Tommy was able to place the other emotion in his eyes.

It was pity.

Wilbur pitied him.

Finally gaining enough confidence to talk again, Tommy asked,

"I-I'm dead?"

The brunette nodded sadly, rubbing Tommy's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Yeah.."

"B-But - why, how!?" Tommy cried, desperate for answers. "What happened?!"

Wilbur paused, thinking for a moment. Then he spoke again. "Would it be better if I showed you?"

Tommy considered this for a moment. If Wilbur showed him how he died, it could seriously damage him. For all Tommy knew, he could have died in the most grotesque way, and the blonde teen did not handle gore well. But on the other hand, Tommy wanted closure, wanted to know what happened so he could rest well (if ghosts could sleep in the afterlife). He knew if he didn't find out, he would regret it for the rest of his afterlife.

"Yes." Tommy finally decided, looking Wilbur straight in the eyes. "Show me."

"Well, if you're sure.." Wilbur hummed, turning away for a couple seconds, pulling something apparently right out of thin air. It was a remote, Tommy realized, and he watched as Wilbur pointed it into the blank space and pressed a button.

In front of them, what looked to be a tv screen appeared, and Tommy jumped back in shock, it having appeared right in front of his face.

"Are you 100% sure about this?" Wilbur asked, turning to face the younger worriedly. "It's very upsetting."

"I'm sure, Wilbur. I'd feel better knowing what happened than being in the dark." Tommy replied.

"Ok.." Wilbur mumbled, turning back to the tv screen and pressing another button. Tommy watched as the screen lit up white, then static filled it, and finally, the footage started playing, showing him what he wanted to see.

Though, seeing what was unfolding on the screen before him, Tommy was beginning to regret asking to see this.

Dream was kicking the shit out of him, all while Tommy begged and screamed for him to stop. The masked man didn't let up though, delivering a harsh kick to the teen's ribs, making him cry out in agony.

Tommy stared at the scene before him in horror. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to stop watching, but it was so unbelievably horrible that he was transfixed. He couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Wilbur's voice.

"-mmy, Tommy?" Wilbur spoke, voice laced with concern. "Are you ok? Should I turn it off?"

The blonde nodded slowly, and the brunette sighed, pressing a button on the remote again, making the tv screen go black. He pressed again, and it disappeared from view.

The blonde didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until his chest heaved as he exhaled heavily. Wilbur rubbed Tommy's back comfortingly, and he sunk into it, grasping for any form of comfort. He doesn't think he can handle being alone after what he just watched, so he turns to Wilbur with a familiar look in his eyes, pleading for what they both so desperately needed.

Wilbur understood, and opened his arms, wearing a gentle smile. Tommy ran into him, gripping the back of Wilbur's coat tightly in his fists. The brunette shushed him as he began to cry, stroking Tommy's soft blonde locks as his shoulder's shook with muffled sobs. Though Wilbur was crying too, it didn't matter as much. No, Tommy mattered more. He'd always sworn he would look after Tommy, and he broke that promise once. But never again. Never again would he let him go.

Wilbur sang softly into Tommy's ear, voice hushed and gentle as he repeated the lyrics they'd come to love, that filled their very insides with both joy and grief, for all they had lost was represented through the anthem.

The blonde joined in, and the two brother's rocked slowly to the words, holding each other through the pain and tears.

"My L'Manburg...My L'Manburg...My L'Manburg...My L'Manburg.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl almost made myself cry at the end lmao


	2. What could have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy angst fans come get ya'll juice

It had been just under a week since Tommy's death. The blonde had accepted this now, accepted the fact that he could never go back, accepted the fact that he would never be alive again. He had adapted well to the afterlife, with help from Wilbur of course. He was able to summon objects out of of thin air now, and could float across what he called a room, but was really just a vast, blank void.

Tommy liked floating, Wilbur could tell, but he could also tell when the younger boy was sad. He could always tell when something was upsetting him.

Now was one of those times.

The blonde teen was sat cross legged on the floor, holding the remote and watching as the tv appeared.

Wilbur wondered for a moment what he was going to watch, then something came on the screen.

His heart almost broke at the sight.

A much younger Phil sat in the same position Tommy was in, two identical twins and a small baby nestled in his lap. The twins stared at the small child in awe, and the one with the long pink ponytail murmured under his breath "He looks like a potato.."

Phil cackled in amusement at this, and the other twin with his long pink hair down gasped, scolding his brother. "Techno! No he doesn't!"

"Boys, boys!" Phil intervened. "It doesn't matter what he looks like! Because you still love him, right?"

"Yeah!" Wilbur grinned, and Techno just shrugged, replying with a small "Sure."

"And you'll always be there for him?"

The twins nodded, though Techno's was less enthusiastic.

"So will I." Phil smiled, looking down at the little blonde baby in his arms, big blue eyes gazing up at him in wonder. "I'll always protect you, Toms. No matter what."

The footage ended, screen turning to static again, and slowly, Tommy turned to face Wilbur, both of their eyes glazed over with tears.

"He said he'd protect me..." Tommy mumbled. "He said he'd always be there.."

Wilbur sighed shakily, opening his mouth to reply. "Tom-"

"Where was he?" Tommy whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Where was he while I was being beaten to death in a prison cell?"

Wilbur let a small tear of his own escape, leaning down to envelop the blonde in a gentle hug.

Tommy let out a small choked sob, speaking into his brother's ear. "W-Where was he, Wilbur?"

"I...I don't know, Tommy.." Wilbur replied truthfully, rubbing small circles into Tommy's back. "I don't know.."

The young teen wept quietly into the brunette's shoulder, gripping his jacket tightly. Wilbur cried with him, unable to comfort Tommy through his own grief. All he could do was hold the other and let him know he was there for him.

When the embrace finally ended, Tommy wiped both his and Wilbur's tears, earning a small smile from the brunette. The blonde smiled back. It was only for a second, but Wilbur could see the old Tommy shining through. Day by day, he was getting better. As annoying as it used to be, Wilbur prayed to hear Tommy's loud, obnoxious laugh one last time. That was all he wanted. His younger brother to be happy.

He may not have been the best brother in life, but in the afterlife, he swore he was going to make up for it.

He never wanted to see Tommy cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was really short, I lost motivation halfway through. Either way, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl almost made myself cry at the end lmaooo


End file.
